Phase Three
Phase Three is the third part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the concluding phase of the Infinity Saga with the release of Avengers: Endgame, while the phase itself will be concluded with the release of Spider-Man: Far From Home. Synopsis Phase Three is set during a time of discord generated from the aftermath of Ultron's attack against the Earth. With public opinion of superheroes becoming increasingly divided, the Avengers become fragmented. In the midst of the Avengers' turmoils, a number of new heroes are introduced, such as Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Mantis, Spider-Man, Valkyrie, and Captain Marvel. Thanos' plot to collect all of the Infinity Stones, which began late in Phase One, is drawn to a close in this saga. Films ''Captain America: Civil War'' (2016) Marvel's Captain America: Civil War finds Steve Rogers leading the newly formed team of Avengers in their continued efforts to safeguard humanity. But after another incident involving the Avengers results in collateral damage, political pressure mounts to install a system of accountability, headed by a governing body to oversee and direct the team. The new status quo fractures the Avengers, resulting in two camps—one led by Steve Rogers and his desire for the Avengers to remain free to defend humanity without government interference, and the other following Tony Stark's surprising decision to support government oversight and accountability.Captain America: Civil War Synopsis ''Doctor Strange'' (2016) From Marvel comes Doctor Strange, the story of the world-famous neurosurgeon Dr. Stephen Strange whose life changes forever after a horrific car accident robs him of the use of his hands. When traditional medicine fails him, he is forced to look for healing, and hope, in an unlikely place – a mysterious enclave known as Kamar-Taj. He quickly learns that this is not just a center for healing but also the front line of a battle against unseen dark forces bent on destroying our reality. Before long Strange – armed with newly acquired magical powers – is forced to choose whether to return to his life of fortune and status or leave it all behind to defend the world as the most powerful sorcerer in existence.New Synopsis For Marvel's Doctor Strange Provides A More Detailed Outline Of The Movie's Plot ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017) Set to the backdrop of "Awesome Mixtape #2," Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 continues the team's adventures as they traverse the outer reaches of the cosmos. The Guardians must fight to keep their newfound family together as they unravel the mysteries of Peter Quill's true parentage. Old foes become new allies and fan-favorite characters from the classic comics will come to our heroes' aid as the Marvel Cinematic Universe continues to expand.‘Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2’ Official Synopsis ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (2017) A young Peter Parker/Spider-Man, who made his sensational debut in Captain America: Civil War, begins to navigate his newfound identity as the web-slinging superhero in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Thrilled by his experience with the Avengers, Peter returns home, where he lives with his Aunt May, under the watchful eye of his new mentor Tony Stark. Peter tries to fall back into his normal daily routine – distracted by thoughts of proving himself to be more than just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man – but when the Vulture emerges as a new villain, everything that Peter holds most important will be threatened.NEW SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING SYNOPSIS AHEAD OF TRAILER CONFIRMS VULTURE ''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) In Marvel Studios' Thor: Ragnarok, Thor is imprisoned on the other side of the universe without his mighty hammer and finds himself in a race against time to get back to Asgard to stop Ragnarök – the destruction of his homeworld and the end of Asgardian civilization – at the hands of an all-powerful new threat, the ruthless Hela. But first he must survive a deadly gladiatorial contest that pits him against his former ally and fellow Avenger – the Incredible Hulk!GET YOUR FIRST LOOK AT MARVEL STUDIOS' 'THOR: RAGNAROK' IN A NEW PHOTO ''Black Panther'' (2018) Black Panther follows T'Challa who, after the events of Captain America: Civil War, returns home to the isolated, technologically advanced African nation of Wakanda to take his place as King. However, when an old enemy reappears on the radar, T’Challa’s mettle as King and Black Panther is tested when he is drawn into a conflict that puts the entire fate of Wakanda and the world at risk.‘Black Panther’ Full Cast and Synopsis Revealed as Production Begins ''Avengers: Infinity War'' (2018) An unprecedented cinematic journey ten years in the making and spanning the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Studios’ Avengers: Infinity War brings to the screen the ultimate, deadliest showdown of all time.New Synopsis For AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Teases Death And Sacrifice For Marvel's Heroes ''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (2018) From the Marvel Cinematic Universe comes a new chapter featuring heroes with the astonishing ability to shrink: Ant-Man and the Wasp. In the aftermath of Captain America: Civil War, Scott Lang grapples with the consequences of his choices as both a Super Hero and a father. As he struggles to rebalance his home life with his responsibilities as Ant-Man, he’s confronted by Hope van Dyne and Dr. Hank Pym with an urgent new mission. Scott must once again put on the suit and learn to fight alongside The Wasp as the team works together to uncover secrets from their past.Ant-Man and the Wasp Official Synopsis Reveals New Story Details ''Captain Marvel'' (2019) Set in the 1990s, Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel is an all-new adventure from a previously unseen period in the history of the Marvel Cinematic Universe that follows the journey of Carol Danvers as she becomes one of the universe’s most powerful heroes. While a galactic war between two alien races reaches Earth, Danvers finds herself and a small cadre of allies at the center of the maelstrom.New ‘''Captain Marvel''’ Synopsis Has Our Hero Caught In A Maelstrom ''Avengers: Endgame'' (2019) The grave course of events set in motion by Thanos that wiped out half the universe and fractured the Avengers ranks compels the remaining Avengers to take one final stand in Marvel Studios’ grand conclusion to twenty-two films, Avengers: Endgame.Disney and Marvel Studios Reveal Official 'Avengers: Endgame' Synopsis ''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' (2019) Peter Parker returns in Spider-Man: Far From Home, the next chapter of the Spider-Man: Homecoming series! Our friendly neighborhood Super Hero decides to join his best friends Ned, MJ, and the rest of the gang on a European vacation. However, Peter's plan to leave super heroics behind for a few weeks is quickly scrapped when he begrudgingly agrees to help Nick Fury uncover the mystery of several elemental creature attacks, creating havoc across the continent!'Spider-Man: Far From Home' First Official Synopsis Released The film has a release date of July 2, 2019.Spider-Man: Far From Home Release Date Moves Up 3 Days Gallery Marvel-phase-3-timeline.jpg|Marvel Studios' original Phase Three schedule. Trivia *Most, though not all, Phase Three films feature at least one character having their arm removed as a throwback to Phase Two's homage to : **''Captain America: Civil War'' - Iron Man destroys Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm with his Unibeam. **''Doctor Strange'' - Dr. Stephen Strange had his left arm engulfed by the hands in his illusion. **''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' - Star-Lord destroys Ego's avatar with his Quad Blasters, including his arm. **''Black Panther'' - Black Panther removed Ulysses Klaue's Prosthetic Arm while restraining him. **''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Wong cut off Cull Obsidian's left arm by closing his Sling Ring portal. **''Avengers: Endgame'' - Thor cuts off Thanos’s left arm to stop him from using the Infinity Gauntlet while the Avengers were attacking him on Titan II. *''Ant-Man'' was originally placed as the first film of Phase Three, but it was changed to the last film of Phase Two. *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' and Ant-Man and the Wasp were added to Phase Three after the initial announcement, which moved the release dates of Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, and Captain Marvel. *''Avengers: Endgame'' was originally planned to be titled Avengers: Infinity War - Part II, however, the title was changed due to the film feeling completely different from the first part. *Kevin Feige confirmed that, due to other releases made by around the same time, the previously planned film, Inhumans, would not meet its previously announced release date and would not be included in this phase. The property ended up becoming a TV series managed by Marvel Television instead. *Phase Three is the first phase to include more than 6 films, 11 films in total, which makes the phase have the most films in it. *Phase Three is the first phase to have two Avengers films (Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame). *''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' will be the only Phase Three movie to not have a Stan Lee cameo due to Lee not being well enough to film one.Avengers: Endgame: Joe Russo REVEALS which film will have Stan Lee's last cameo appearance *''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' was originally slated as the first film of Phase Four, but it was later changed to the last film of Phase Three. References Category:Phase Three